Even if the skies get rough
by petit ourson
Summary: L'évolution de la relation qui lie Klaus et Stefan, principalement sa force malgré les obstacles. Slash!Klefan.
1. still looking up

**Auteur :** Smashedheart.

**Titre :** Even if the skies get rough. (vf : Même si le ciel s'assombrit).*

**NDA :** Texte portant sur la relation entre les personnages de Niklaus Mikaelson et Stefan Salvatore en temps que romance (homosexuelle). Elle prendra pied à la suite de l'épisode 2x22 et annule donc ce qui aura été vu lors de la troisième saison de la série - à quelques détails près qui pourront être reprit. Je vais tenter de rester un maximum cohérente vis-à-vis du "canon" mais, il se peut que des personnages de mon invention fassent des apparitions étant donné qu'une partie de l'histoire ne se déroulera pas à Mystic Falls en compagnie du "Magic Gang". En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira et vous divertira, ceci n'étant que le prologue. Les commentaires sont plus que les bienvenus et font toujours très plaisir ; positif ou négatif, à partir du moment que cela reste constructif. Je vous souhaite sur ce ; une agréable lecture.

_* Une parole de la sublime chanson "I won't give up" de Jason Mraz qui représente plutôt bien ce que je vais tenter de décrire avec ce texte._

* * *

Le sang. Il est partout. Il bat ses tempes avec la force de l'adrénaline qui le parcourt. Sur ses mains au point que l'on pourrait les croire écorchées à vif. Il s'étale sur ses vêtements comme sur le tablier d'un boucher. Il perle sur les herbes comme la rosée du matin. Et il s'écoule des corps sans vie à quelques mètres de lui. Le sien n'est que tension alors que celui de son vis-à-vis semble lui fait visiblement souffrir le martyre. Il tremble de la tête aux pieds, conduit par des convulsions violentes. Allongé de tout son long sur un lit de feuilles mortes, ses doigts se crispent en s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble comme s'il cherchait à s'y accrocher. La vision est digne de la pellicule d'un film d'horreur particulièrement détaillé.

Malgré ses nombreux siècles d'existence, l'Originel ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se serrer. Les massacres ne sont que monnaie courante pour les membres de son espèce, de leur espèce mais, s'il arrive que le coupable finisse avec un pieu enfoncé au plus profond de la poitrine, il est rare de le voir céder à une douleur qui ne peut être que psychologique. Stefan Salvatore était l'image même de la pire histoire que pouvait se construire un vampire.

Il ne maîtrisait rien : ni sa soif de sang, ni ses sentiments, ni ses émotions. Il n'avait et n'aurait probablement jamais la moindre liberté. Il vivait et vivrait éternellement au crochet de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Et si ces maîtres changeaient, ce n'était que pour le rendre plus dépendant que les précédents.

Le sang avait été et était de nouveau ce maître, tel le fût l'humaine - la jeune Elena Gilbert - durant un temps ainsi que sa défunte amie, Alexia Branson. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Klaus pour se rendre compte de cette tragédie. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait pourtant aperçu un fort avant-goût de la nature dangereuse et irrationnelle du jeune vampire mais, ne s'en était pas inquiété.

Les années 20', sans compter la ville de Chicago, étaient rythmées par les crimes et la débauche. Qu'il fut un monstre particulièrement joueur et sadique ou un type 2 - terme utilisé pour désigner les vampires que certains nomment les "éventreurs" et dont les victimes ne finissent que rarement en moins de deux morceaux - ne faisait alors aucune différence.

Aujourd'hui, et ce même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, il devait convenir qu'il avait commis une erreur en provoquant ce changement chez Stefan. Il voulait retrouver son Stefan mais, certainement pas au prix de ce qui n'était en vérité qu'une maladie.

Peut-être même avait-il signé l'arrêt de mort de son compagnon de voyage. Car, à ce stade les options qui s'offraient à eux étaient minces : dépendant du sang humain et passablement incontrôlable, il deviendrait rapidement si non un danger, un handicape mais, la seule autre possibilité était que quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un ne remplace cette drogue. Pour cela faudrait-il que le jeune vampire change radicalement de point de vue sur l'Hybride. Or, il était peu probable aux vues de son comportement les jours précédents que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

Néanmoins, Klaus n'était pas de ces personnes qui abandonnaient sans même essayer car les circonstances semblaient contre elles. Il tenterait de sortir son jeune acolyte de cette passe mais, s'il s'avérait que cela était impossible, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre le 'monstre' hors d'état de nuire...


	2. Petite question, avis aux lecteurs!

Bonjour, bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais, une petite question pour les amateurs de klefan.

J'ai quelques idées en tête et j'aurais souhaité savoir si une fiction "klefan" UA (soit exit l'univers du journal d'un vampire) vous tenterait?

Si oui, de quel genre? Universitaire? A une autre époque? Ou en "inspiration" d'un autre univers fictif? Harry Potter? Hunger Games? J'avais notamment une idée inspirée de l'histoire de Kate et William en réserve ainsi qu'un début de contexte universitaire mais, j'aimerais vos avis ayant déjà plusieurs projets sur les bras je ne voudrais pas me lancer dans le vide si au final, ça ne tente personne...

Pour ceux qui se pose la question : le chapitre arrive mais, j'ai décidé de le réécrire après une énième relecture. Il ne me convenait pas du tout.

Bref, à vos claviers (c'est important, s'il vous plait!).


End file.
